


To Love Again

by Glitter0811



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, London, M/M, Manchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter0811/pseuds/Glitter0811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie visits London to go to Comic Con, She doesnt expect to see anyone special, just browse the stalls. But who knows what could happen at these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im On My Way!

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this chapter is very short, but I will be uploading another chapter in the next few hours :-) enjoy!

~Marie~

I woke up and stretched all the way down to my toes. Id only dropped off an hour before, but the excitement was killing me! I was really going to Comic Con! In London! 

The trip itself had been meticulously planned out amongst my friends and myself, and now the day had finally arrived! I dressed quickly and and double checked my bag before huffing the thing to the bus stop. I bounced excitedly, for the whole journey into Manchester, where I'd be meeting my friends to get the coach. I rang my mum and told her I'd text her when we arrived, and got off the bus to a crush of hugs from several much taller people than myself! 

"Guys! You have got to release her before she runs out of air!" My best friend's voice came muffled through the chests that were suffocating me. As they finally released me, I saw Karen jump down from the wall she was sat on and come for a hug. She was about 5 inches smaller than even me, and I was only 5 foot 4!

Her boyfriend Colin trailed behind her and gave me a high five over her head. Then I turned to acknowledge the serial suffocaters stood behind me and glared. 

"What if you'd killed me before I even got to London?!" I fake swooned and Carrick faithfully caught me and pushed me back up to my feet. He was somewhere above 6 foot tall, and terminally hyperactive. He always had a broad smile for his friends, and looked out for us all. Next to him stood Peter, who looked sheepish and small, but was still taller than me, with a mop of thick brown hair, and glasses that made his brown eyes look huge. 

"It wasn't my fault!" He insisted. "I came to hug you and then Carrick hugged you around me and then Aaron grabbed him!" 

The aforementioned Aaron was small, but so broad he could wrap his arms around all three of us, with no effort, and had a little goatee I loved to tease him about. 

I glared for a few seconds more before tackling Aaron and giggling with the boys until Karen called us to say the coach had arrived. 

We all filed into our travelling home for the next 5 hours, and started getting comfortable. We started making memories on our cameras and announcing fake rest stops until Karen threatened to shove Carrick's camera up his backside if he took one more photo and we took one last photo of his appropriately chastised face and settled down. I switched my tablet on and started watching The Avengers. I loved Loki, and especially Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of him. Id seen almost everything Tom had ever been in, and adored his acting style. I dropped off to sleep just after Loki's scene with Thor in the forest. I smiled gently as Thor was rammed off the cliff by Iron Man, and Loki sarcastically said "I'm listening?" Then I drifted off until we hit the streets of London.

~~~~~~~~~

~Tom~

I looked at Tom, Andrew and Benedict and raised an eyebrow. 

"Cosplay?"

Andrew bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. "Yeah! If you guys all cosplay then I dont have to go on my own. I hate having to spend all day backstage with no one to talk to. And when im done, I'll dress up too! No one has to know its us!" 

I looked at the costume in my hands. "The Mad Hatter though?" 

Benedict took out his costume "Look, I'm going as Bane. Hardy is going as Sherlock. And Andy is going as Loki! So you are going as Andy's Mad Hatter! Its called swapsies! Itll be fun! Now suit up so Carrie can make any adjustments before tomorrow morning!"

I grumbled and pulled my shirt over my head. "You better make this worth my while, Potts!" I growled as Carrie began pulling and poking with pins.

Andrew grinned at me and winked.


	2. Today is the Greatest Day

~Marie~

We checked into the hotel late on Friday night. We were all shattered so went our separate ways. I was meant to be rooming with Peter, but he wanted to go and play cards with the boys so I had the room to myself. I had a shower and dried my short hair before getting into my Marvel pyjamas. 

The next morning I woke up at half 6 to my phone ringing.

"What?" I whined down the phone.

"Get up." grumbled Karen. "If I'm awake then you have to be up too. We're leaving at half 7. I'll let you get the boys. Colin is having a hair crisis."

"Sounds taxing. I'll go get them now. Half 7 in the foyer. Good luck with Colin. "

I pressed the red button and fell out of bed. Peter wasnt back. So I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on to go and bang on doors.

Carrick answered, in tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt. "I got them up. We'll be ready in 10 minutes if you want us to go and get breakfast?"

I smirked. "I require sustenance, tall person! I request pancakes! And Karen wants us to meet in the foyer at half 7. If you're not back, we'll start walking to the train station." 

I waved and jogged back to my room. I only had 45 minutes left, and I had to look perfect. I brushed my teeth, and pinned all my hair up. I pulled on my blue dress and white apron, with white stockings and black shoes. I did all my make up, with a pale face, and red lips, and, finally, a blonde wig with a few braids. I tousled up the hair a little and grabbed my bag. It was 7.25. 

I ran to the foyer and bumped straight into my pancakes, delivered by a male Harley Quinn. "Hi Peter. Looking good!" I mumbled through a mouthful of pancake. "Where's Carrick and Aaron?" 

"Just on their way back now. Aaron couldnt decide between Smarties cookies or M&M cookies." He rolled his eyes as Aaron paraded through the door waving both Smarties and M&M cookies. 

I snagged a Smartie cookie and settled down to watch the interactions. Aaron was dressed as Cloud from Final Fantasy, and Carrick walked in as a scientist from his favourite anime, Steins:Gate. Colinand Karen came down, dressed as Luffy from One Piece and Ookami-san, respectively. We checked we had our tickets and proceeded to hurry to the train station to be there in time. 

~~~~~~~~

~Tom~

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

I tumbled out of bed and to the door, wrenching it open. "What. Do. You. Want." I growled to the three blockheads on the other side of the door. 

"Time to get dressed Tommy!" squealed Andrew, and Benedict pushed a terrified looking Carrie into the room with a dress bag. "Hurry hurry hurry! We'll meet you out the back of the hotel in 15, okay? Okay! Have fun!" And they pulled the door shut, trapping poor Carrie in a room witha very grumpy actor. 

"Wait here." I said, and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I came out, she'd left the trousers and shirt on the bed. I pulled them on and went into the main room where she stuck a wig on, fluffed it up appropriately, whacked a hat on top, and did my make up. Then she handed me a jacket and shoes and left. I pulled the shoes on as I went out the door, and tugged the jacket on in the lift. When I got the bottom, Carrie tugged a tie around my throat and left it in a loose knot. 

Then Benedict grabbed me and we climbed into the car to the Expo Centre. This was not a good plan. 

"The only one of us who has no chance of being recognised is Benedict and thats because most of his face is covered up!" 

The others just giggled and I resigned myself to a day of madness. 

~~~~~~~

~Marie~

We arrived at the centre early and settled in the cafe with a coffee whilst we waited for the doors to open. As more people filed in, we went and settled against the big shutters that separated us from the stalls. Peter was panicking about his hammer, so I puller some electrical tape out of my bag and helped him fix it until he could get to the cosplay centre. Time got closer and we were taking pictures of cosplayers we liked, and playing cosplay bingo. 

At half 9 the doors started to open and we started filing in. I was overwhelmed by it all. There were stalls with all my favourite things and artists everywhere and amazing foods. We wandered for a while, and then decided to go and see a few panels. We went to one about a new video game coming out, then I wandered off up artist's alley to see if I could comission anyone to draw me. I saw some artwork I really loved and began to rush over to the artist when I fell over my own feet as usual, tearing my stocking and grazing my knee. I swore loudly.

"Oh sweetheart. You ought to get that seen to. Let me give you a hand."

I shook my head as I inspected the damage. "No no, I'll be fine. I just need -" I stopped talking as I looked up into the vivid green eyes of a Mad Hatter.

~~~~~~

~Tom~

I followed Benedict and Tom around for what seemed like hours, but could only have been around an hour and a half. Andrew was still busy signing and would remain busy for another two or three hours. I looked around at all the people running about and taking photos of one another. 

"Hey Hatter!" I turned to the sound of Tom's voice. "Look at mini you!" He thrust a mini Loki figurine in my face. "You should get it!" 

I rolled my eyes and paid the stall tender the money. Benedict had engaged himself in a deep discussion with a Sherlock fan who had no idea who they were talking to. And Tom was questioning the shop keeper about virtually everything in the stall. I tapped his shoulder.

"I'm going to try and find some new artwork for my living room. I'll be in the artists alley. Meet you later on."

He nodded and quizzed the flustered store keeper about the anatomical correctness of their Bane figurines.

I weaved through the crowds, stopping at a book shop, trying to find some new manga or comics to read in my spare time. An Alice in Wonderland one caught my eye. Where the girl was kidnapped by the white rabbit, and force fed a potion that wont let her leave until shes filled the glass vial back up. I bought a couple of volumes from the vendor and continued on my way. I also found a cute little Loki plush toy that my nephew would love when I got home. 

I finally arrived at the alley and was browsing the work of one of the artists, and considering a comission when I heard someone swear behind me. I turned round to glare at the offeneding person (there are children in attendance!) but changed my mind when I saw the girl on the floor, with blood slowly drippng down her white stocking. The gentleman in me leaped into action and rushed to the yound lady's aid.

"Oh sweetheart. You ought to get that seen to. Let me give you a hand." I extended my palm towards her but she shook her head firmly. 

"No no, I'll be fine. I just need -" She raised her head to look at me. My breath caught as my eyes met Alice's shining blue ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met! Yay! Who wants more? I need to be told or else I'll think no one wants to read it. Feedback anyone? Constructive criticism only! Love yous!


	3. Damn It Potts!

~Marie~

"I uhh-... You umm-... Sorry." What gorgeous eyes. Such a beautiful shade of green. I couldn't see beyond his eyes, his face was so close to mine. He was staring back. And I took a moment to remember to breathe. As soon as I did however, I remembered my knee. 

"Oh my god, I'm bleeding all over the floor." Well, I'd just smeared a little bit of blood on the floor, but I jumped as a tissue appeared over the cut. Apparently one of the artists had passed one to Hatter. 

"We have to at least clean that and get a plaster for it." He was looking at me again. And I was distracted by his gaze. I knew those eyes. I knew them well. But where from? When I didnt answer, he scooped me up in his arms and I squealed and grabbed the back of dress, to cover my modesty. 

"Put me down! The whole of the convention can see my underwear!" I hissed, looking wildly around. 

"I'm only taking you around the corner, dont panic." I turned my head to glare at him and saw a familiar smirk. I knew this man, didn't I?

He set me gently down on a chair next to a first aid kit. At least my modesty was safe now. I looked around to see if I could still see artists alley from here, in case my friends came looking for me. Suddenly my knee burned and I kicked out.

"What the hell!" Hatter was sat with a bottle of antiseptic wash, clutching in stomach in pain. "Oh no! I hurt you! I am unbelievably sorry! But give a girl some warning next time!"

He chuckled hoarsely and coughed. "No permanent damage done. Now sit still while I patch you up." 

I looked him over. Do I tell Tall, Dark, Handsome and Mysterious my name or not? He was being awfully nice to a complete stranger...

"I'm Marie."

~~~~~~~

~Tom~

Oh she had a name.... She was real. I mean, I'd just felt how real she was when she kicked me in the stomach. But she sounded so lovely. She laughed and squealed so beautifully. I kicked myself mentally. No Tom. Don't be stupid. Don't fall again. 

She was looking expectantly. I suddenly realised I was staring and not doing anything. "Oh! Tom. My name is Tom." She grinned

"Brilliant costume Tom. Andrew Lee Potts' Hatter is one of my favourites. The costume suits you well."

I chuckled. "Well I didnt pick the costume, but you are the most beautiful Alice I've ever seen."

She blushed brightly, even behind the make up she wore. She even blushed beautifully. No Tom. I placed the plaster over the graze and smiled up at her. "All better. Now your stockings are saved from further damage."

She smiled and bent her knee a few times. Then she dug into her bag and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She jotted something down and pressed it into my hand. 

"Thank you Tom. I best get to the cosplay centre and fix this hole before it ladders. See you again!" She kissed my cheek and waved as she skipped off towards a group of people who hugged her and and teased her. One man picked her up and and swung her about whilst she grasped at her skirt. I felt a pang of jealousy, until he put her down and she scolded him. 

As her and her group wandered into the crowd and disappeared, I remembered the piece of paper in my fist. It read: "marie_liddel@live.co.uk. Email me Hatter!" 

~~~~~~

~Marie~

Carrick swung me about. Does everyone want to display my underwear to the whole convention today?

"Carrick, put me the hell down now!" He dropped me onto my feet. "No one needs to see my damn panties!" 

Aaron blushed and looked away, whilst Peter and Carrick giggled insanely. Karen pushed Carrick who fell into Peter.

"Carrick! My hammer! Now I need to go and fix it again!"

I laughed. "Well I need to go fix my stocking." I raised my leg.

Karen turned green. "Is that blood? You're so clumsy. I hate blood."

"Relax! I patched it up. Well a Mad Hatter patched it up for me." I smiled slightly as we started to walk to the cosplay centre. 

"I know you! You liked him! Was he gorgeous? A gentlemen? A bad boy? A cutie pie? Details Marie!" Carrick and Karen linked me on either side and grinned.

"He was... someone I know. But I dont know where from. A Tom..." I looked at them both and shrugged. "But yeah. He was drop dead gorgeous." We all giggled like teenage girls, and went to repair Peters hammer.

~~~~~~~

~Tom~

"Hey Tommy!" 

Andrew woke me out of my thoughts as he bounded over. "Look at me! I'm you! Dont we just make a wonderful pair?"

I looked at him as he spun to show off the costume. "My name is Tom, Potts. And yeah we're great." I looked back at the piece of paper. "I met a fan of yours today. She recognised the costume. Said that your Hatter was one of her favourites."

Andrew danced on the spot. "Yay! I bet all the girls swooned for you when you dressed as me!" 

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs as Benedict and Tom wandered over. 

"Hey, we're going to go and get some Japanese food from across the way. You coming?" Tom rubbed his stomach in anticipation. Benedict was squinting at me. 

"Yeah totally. Lets go be cosplayers! I started off with the excited Andrew and Tom but Benedict caught me by the tie and dragged me backwards with a "Hyuk!"

"So who is it? Are you sure about her, so soon after she-who-must-not-be-named?" 

I looked away. "She's no one. She fell over and cut her knee. I cleaned her up and she gave me her email address. She had no idea who I was."

Benedict sighed. "But you're going to email her right?" 

"Yeah. But she might never discover who I am, and I probably wont ever see her again." Not that I didn't want to.

"Please be careful. She hurt you so badly. I don't want to pick up the pieces again."

"Don't worry Ben. I'm a big boy. I'm not completely stupid."

"No. But you're mostly stupid, and thats what worries me." He smirked at me and I poked him.

Andrew was running back over. "Guys! Protect me! It's squid! Why's he eating squid? Make it stooooop!" Tom was following him at speed with a squid tentacle held out at arms length in one hand, and a bowl of calimari in the other. I giggled and picked Andrew up bridal style. 

"Dont worry fair maiden! I shall save you from the Kraken!" I ran off with a giggling Andrew being chased by Tom. I didnt see Benedict eyeing me sadly. 

~~~~~~~

How to start an email to this girl? What to say at all? I rubbed my forehead and banged my head down onto the table. 

"Is it my fan girl?"

I spun around in my chair and saw Andrew kicked back on my sofa with a bowl of ice cream and strawberries. 

"How the hell did you get in here! What if I was naked!" I waved my arms about as I spoke, feeling angrier by the second.

He just shrugged. "Benny told me you met a girl. Is it my fangirl? Was she really pretty?" He sucked some ice cream of his fingers.

I sighed and picked up a spoon, stealing one of his strawberries. "Yeah. She waz amazing. She was Alice. I dunno if anything about her was even real, but her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue. Oh damn it. What am I going to do, Potts?" I dropped onto the sofa and covered my eyes with my arm. 

There was a rare moment of silence from Andrew. Then my mouth was wrenched open and a huge spoonful of ice cream was forced inside. I screamed and fell to my knees in pain. When I finally managed to swallow the mouthful and recover from the brain freeze, I jumped to my feet, preparing to kill Andrew.

He was at my computer, emailing Marie! I scrambled round the table to stoo him, but I was too late; he hit send as I tackled him to the floor.

"Not the face! I need it!" He howled.

I crawled to my laptop to read what he'd sent.

"Marie,  
How's the knee? I hope it's not hurting you too much. How about lunch?  
Yours  
Hatter (aka Tom)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

I plonked my head next to the computer. Without looking up, I pointed at Andrew. "Call your agent. Apologise from me in advance. Your face wont be well enough to be seen in public for the next six months."

I started pacing in front of him, and he had his knees drawn up to his chest like a naughty 6 year old. "Did you have to be so blunt? Did you have to put so many kisses? Why do you insist on ruining me? I told Ben I wouldn't see her again! Are you crazy?"

I stopped in front of him with my hands on my hips. His mouth opened and closed a few times until my computer pinged, announcing the arrival of an email, at which point he clambered around me and quickly read what the reply was. He stood proudly and pointed at the desktop. "I am definitely not crazy."

She said yes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! People like this! Good job I have so much time in my day. I love all the actors I put the Cheeky Chaps group ;-) (as I affectionately call it). I feel like they should all have very different but very similar personalities. And Benedict is like the mum of the group, whilst Andrew is the pain in the arse little brother :-) hope you enjoyed. Whilst chapters look quite short, I hope they will be quite frequent. I want to make you want more! *I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick plays in background* 
> 
> Make sure to comment, review or at least leave Kudos!
> 
> Until (maybe) tomorrow!


	4. What Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop is finally fixed so I can use Rich Text instead of HTML which means easy formatting! YAAAAAY! I had been typing on my tablet which occasionally forgets to press buttons (mind you, i do that sometimes as well) So... now I no longer have to write on a tablet, STORYTIME!!!

~Marie~

I collapsed onto my bed face-first. Peter sat tentatively next to me. "So... I don't understand what the problem is. He has your email! What else could you have done?"

"I don't know! Maybe he doesn't like me. Maybe he was just a nice stranger. Arrrrgh! Somewhere in this city is a nice stranger with my email address! What if he threw it in the bin and now there's a scary stranger with my email address? Peter, you are not helping!"

He jumped and stopped folding up the blanket. "You made me feel nervous! I'm not good at boy stuff. Even my own boy stuff! I can't deal with your boy stuff too!"

I just glared. "Well then get these shoes off me, and get the damn wig untangled. I'll just talk at you."

He sighed in relief at not having to give advice, and pulled off the shoes. 

As he pulled the wig off and started to pull each of the hair slides out, I said "Maybe I should have waited for a reply. Maybe he has girlfriend and she's currently hunting for me. Oh my god, what if he does and she finds me? She might be crazy and kill me. Oh hell, that's it. Kiss me goodbye now. I'm dead. Play something nice at my funeral, and make me seem awesome in the eulogy. Ah, to the forever sleep I am give-"

"You were in disguise! He thinks you're blonde! With long hair! How the hell is anyone going to find you? You're over reacting. Have you even checked your emails yet?" He sat across from me on the bed. "You are currently going mad over something so small. He doesn't know where you're from, and London is huge. We are miles away from the Expo Centre. Just chill!"

I eyed him. "You think I should check them? What if he hasn't replied?"

"Then we can drag the boys to the bar, and try and snag some dates!" He winked at me and reached over to hug me. "Just have a look."

I checked my watch. It was 8pm. That was plenty of time he could have emailed me in. "You do it!" I handed my phone over for him to look. 

"Marie. Stop worrying. He might have gone out. Don't give up yet." He looked nonetheless. "Nothing." He turned the phone to show me. I groaned. Then the page updated. There _was_ an email. 

"Marie,  
How's the knee? I hope it's not hurting you too much. How about lunch?  
Yours  
Hatter (aka Tom)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

I squealed. "He emailed me! He actually emailed me! He asked to have lunch with me! What should I wear? Where should we go? Where should I meet him?"

"How about giving him an answer first?" laughed Peter. 

"But how should I come off? Flirty, or friendly, or what?"

"Let's try being you first." He smiled. "Maybe a little flirty though."

~~~~~~~

~Tom~

"Hey Tom,  
Thanks for emailing me. The knee is great thanks for asking :)  
Lunch sounds great. Are you at the expo again tomorrow? I know a nice coffee shop nearby.  
Speak soon!  
Yours  
Marie  
x x x x x x"

I stared at the screen in disbelief. She wanted to speak to me even after the email Andrew sent? I turned to him and grabbed him!  _  
_

"You are a genius, Potts! You are actually a gift from God! What would I have done without you?!" I shouted as I spun him around, arms pinned to his sides. 

"Never emailed her and lived a long and lonely life?" he gasped as I dropped him. "Spent the rest of your life annoying Benny and his future girlfriend? Be very bored?" He smirked.

"Oh I could kiss you right now, Andrew."

"I know." He batted his eyelashes and puckered his lips. "I'm ready!" he sung.

I pushed him over and sat down in front of the laptop again.

"Marie,  
I'm so glad you replied.  
Of course I am at the expo tomorrow. Are you cosplaying again? Coffee shop sounds great! 12 o'clock outside the centre?  
Can't wait  
Yours  
Tom  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"

Meanwhile, Andrew had called both Benedict and Tom, and they both came running in as I pressed send.

"Why, Tom? You know nothing about her! What if she's crazy?" Benedict demanded, hands on hips.

"Well how I am supposed to know anything about her unless I see her again?" I sat, very pleased with myself and grinned widely at the two of them. 

Tom was shaking his head. "Will this make you stop moping about, and make you less of a grumpy bastard?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Then it's fine by me." and he plopped onto my sofa and polished off Andrew's melted ice cream. 

Benedict rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nothing's going to change your mind is it?" He looked me up and down.

"I can't write her off before I've even really met her properly. I've got to give her a chance."

"Then go on. But be damn careful kid!" He gave me a resigned smile, and Andrew just looked proud of himself.

The laptop pinged again. I sat down to read what she'd put.

"Tom,  
12 sounds great! No I won't be cosplaying. I only have the one costume with me, and now there's blood all over my stockings, it doesn't seem appropriate.  
By all means though, feel free to cosplay if you want to. I wouldn't mind haha.  
Anyway, I'm off out with my friends now. I'll speak to you later!  
Love from  
Marie"

"Well that's something. At least you can still cosplay. I'll send Carrie up at 9 tomorrow to sort you out. Don't forget to get up." Benedict waved as he went out the door, followed by Tom giving me a thumbs up and a wink. "See you in the morning!"

Andrew remained on the sofa looking forlornly at his empty bowl. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a little smile. "Come on you. I think I owe you some ice cream at the very least." Andrew perked up and dragged me off towards the kitchens. But I was only thinking of one thing. 

_I was going to see her again_

_~~~~~~~_

~Marie~

 I woke the next morning with an achy head. That last vodka was not a good idea. "Peter..." I whined.

He grumbled in his bed and turned over to face me. "Don't worry. I plan on killing Carrick and Aaron too. If they hadn't offered all drinks on them..."

I nodded and groaned. "I need painkillers. I need caffeine. I can't meet Tom like this..."

"On it." He was on his phone with his hand covering his eyes. "Carrick. You did this. We need coffee and paracetamol as soon as please. There is a date to prepare for. And you may have jeopardised it. So go!"

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door, and Carrick and Aaron came in, with apology pancakes and coffee. "Here, grumpy." Aaron tossed some tablets at me, and passed me my coffee. I swallowed two of them, and raised my cup in toast, before taking a large gulp.

Peter gulped down half his coffee as Carrick asked "So what are you gonna wear?" Peter and Carrick sat on one bed, whilst Aaron perched on the end of mine. I shrugged hopelessly. 

"When I got on the coach, I wasn't planning on seeing anyone special. I only have skinny jeans and shirts."

Carrick rolled his eyes. "Did you bring make up?" 

"Yeah."

"Well go and put that on, and come back in. Me and Peter will raid your suitcase." Peter groaned. "Okay then. Just me."

"Thanks sweetie." I patted his cheek as I got out of bed and grabbed my make up bag. Aaron tapped his cheek as I walked past. "Yes and you sweetie for bringing pancakes." I kissed his cheek and went into the bathroom. 

When I came out, showered and painted, The guys had laid out an outfit at the bottom of my bed. A pair of black skinny jeans, a black cami top, and a red and black checked shirt. I looked at the three of them. "You think?"

"Just get dressed!" Carrick tossed my Converse my way. "And I'll help you take care of your hair when you come back out."

I did as I was told, and let the boys play with my hair to their hearts content. Aaron just passed me pieces of pancake to eat. 

"Done!" Peter squealed, after touching up my make up. I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty damn presentable, for someone who hadn't planned on being entirely presentable for the whole of this trip. And I prayed to God Tom would like it. 

I spun and gave all three of them a hug. "So... Who's coming back to the expo?!"

We all grabbed out bags, and set off towards the train station, picking up Karen and Colin on the way. We wandered around the stalls for a while, and I bought a few manga volumes and comics, and a plushie toy, before I started to get nervous. It was half 11. 

"What if he stands me up?"

Karen gave me a squeeze. "Then we will be waiting at the food courts at half 12. Give him half an hour. You never know. Human traffic and all. Just relax."

I took a deep breath and nodded. "What if he decides he doesn't like me?"

"If he's half as much the gentleman you said he was, he won't say anything on the date. He'll just let you down gently afterwards. But if he seems to be having a good time, then don't let it worry you." Peter fluffed my hair gently and kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful, sweetie. You'll knock him flat."

I finally let myself grin. "Thank you, honey. Right, I should get off if I'm going to fight my way through the hordes. I'll see you all later!" Everyone gave me a hug and I proceeded to battle my way through the crowds. I finally got outside and took a breath. I looked left and right. No sign yet. 

I walked over to the wall across the way, so I could see all the people milling about the entrances. There were characters everywhere. I looked at my watch. Ten minutes to go. I took the opportunity to take some photos of my favourite cosplayers. As I sat back down on the wall, I checked my watch. only 2 minutes left. I started to watch vigilantly for Tom. I wondered if he'd even recognise me.

Then I saw his hat in the crowd and stood up on the wall. "Tom!" I shouted, waving.

~~~~~~~

~Tom~ 

"Tom!"

I spun around to find where the shout came from. I saw the girl stood on the wall waving and grinning. 

"Marie?" I called back as I started to walk over. 

"Yeah dummy!" she laughed as I met her. "I couldn't deal with having so much blonde hair all the time." She smiled sweetly up at me.

I smiled back and took her in. Her short hair bobbed around her chin and stuck up at odd angles, and it certainly seemed more her than the long shiny hair she'd donned the day before. The Converse seemed to suit her more too. "You look wonderful."

She blushed and looked down. "Yeah. You get to meet Marie today, and I'm still meeting Hatter."

"If you're good, you might get more than that later. So where's that coffee shop?" I winked at her. 

She took my hand and pulled me off in the direction of said coffee shop, and soon we were seated in a comfortable corner, with paninis and drinks. She commented on my choice of tea. "Well I am a traditional Englishman! I must uphold appearances at least. And anyway, you're drinking mocha. That's just coffee for people who hate coffee." I poked her arm in jest. 

She pouted in return. "It is not! It is for the comfort of a hot chocolate, with the caffeine kick of actual coffee. And you don't want to catch me in a morning pre-coffee!"

I laughed. "So how far have you travelled for this convention?"

"Not as far as some. I came from just outside of Manchester." My heart broke a little. She wasn't from nearby. "It's quite far, but manageable. How about you?"

"Well, most of the year I live in the city, but I often take breaks with my family out in the country."

"Oh how wonderful! I'd love time away from where I normally live. I love my house, but sometimes I hate the area."

"What do you do then, Marie?"

"I just finished my Creative Writing degree. I just got applied for a few jobs at publishing houses, but my dream is to one day be the published author instead of the publisher. And you? Are you some uptight businessman with a hidden pleasure found in comics and video games?" She laughed. 

"No I-" I didn't know if I should tell her. "I dabble. Bit of a Jack of all trades." It wasn't a  _lie_ exactly. My characters could do anything as jobs. 

She cocked her head slightly. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded.

"Are you single?"

My jaw dropped a little. 

She blushed. "Don't get me wrong. I just kind of like you, and I don't want to get my hopes up over someone who is already taken, you know?"

I laughed at her and put my fingers under her chin, raising her face to look into my eyes. "I am single. And I like you too."

She smiled and visibly relaxed. 

We chatted and laughed for a while, until I looked at my watch and it was already nearly 4. "Oh my, time really does fly."

She checked her phone. "Oh god. They all think I've been kidnapped by a beautiful stranger. Excuse me just a second."

She dashed out the door and I watched her talking animatedly on the phone to whoever it was. Eventually she came back in smiling. 

"Peter thought I was dead and was imagining having to tell my mum he'd lost me in London on my very first trip down here." I smiled.

"Would you like dinner, Marie?"

She looked at her hands and played with her fingers. "I'd love to, but I'm having dinner with my friends tonight."

"Well that's okay, when are you leaving London?"

She still wouldn't look at me. "Tomorrow morning."

I only got 4 hours with her, and she was leaving.

~~~~~~~

~Marie~

He looked sad. I wanted to fix it so badly, but I didn't know how. 

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I've really loved spending this afternoon with you. And we can still email and everything."

He gave me an intense gaze. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay in London just a few days more. We can go and see all the sights. You said it was your first time in London. Let me show you everything there is to see."

I blinked. "But my friends... And I can't afford to stay here another few days. It almost broke my bank staying here just these nights."

He took a deep breath. "I have something I need to tell you. But we have to go somewhere quiet."

I nodded and he took me outside and hailed a taxi. We ended up at a gorgeous hotel. I didn't notice the name, I was so dumbstruck. He pulled me through the foyer and into the elevator. I glanced at him. 

"Are you about to drug me and harvest my organs?"

He looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. "No!"

I sagged in relief against the wall. "I suppose you wouldn't tell me if you were anyway."

He laughed even harder, as the elevator doors opened and he pulled me along the corridor to what must have been his room. When the door was shut, He turned to me and pulled his hat and wig off, and wiped his face with a wetwipe.

"You're Tom Hiddleston."

I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it might be a bit predictable and cliché (except for maybe the fainting; I've never seen that in a fanfiction before) But I couldn't rewrite it because I'd already written it this way. I hope you all enjoy it though. It's nice and long, and should keep you entertained for a while. I hope you all like it.   
> Don't forget  
> COMMENT, KUDOS, SUBSCRIBE!


	5. You Had Me At Hello

~Marie~

I sat up on the bed and looked at my watch. It was only quarter to 5. Plenty of time. Then it hit me why I'd even been on the bed. I'd spent the afternoon on a date with Tom Hiddleston and never even realises. _Can't call myself much of a fan._  

I looked around. This room was nice. Tom chose just then to walk in the door. He looked relieved.

"Oh thank god. I was worried. I thought maybe I'd given you too much of a shock. Are you okay?"

I frowned and stared at him for a moment or two. This was one of my favourite actors, and he'd said he kind of liked me back in the coffee shop. Oh crap.

"I'm so sorry for fainting. That was so undignified of me. I couldn't possibly have reacted worse. But I've dreamed about meeting you. And I just spent all day with one of my idols. Oh fudge. I..."

"Do you still like me for me?" He interrupted me. 

I took a breath. "Of course. I wouldn't have spent all afternoon with you if not." I smiled softly. "Do you still like me even though I just completely fangirled and couldn't have been any more obvious about it?"

He laughed that laugh of his. "Yes. Although, Benedict is ready to murder me. He still thank there's a chance you could be a crazy stalker.

"Oh. Well, I'm not. I don't have the money to be a crazy stalker. Or the time. Or the effort. I'm good like that."

I watched as his body relaxed. "I do have a plan to resolve some of our issues. We all have dinner."

"But I'm having dinner with my friends. I told you about this."

"I already invited them. I'll pay, and then they don't have to worry about me being some crazy person, and Benedict will shut up about the stalker thing. Maybe. I don't know. But I do have to warn you about Andrew. He gets a little bit... huggy. It's just his thing. Don't worry."

I was shocked. He'd done all this and I'd only been out 15 minutes.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll stay if tonight goes well. I can afford to pay for a room for you for a few extra days."

I looked at the room I was in. Tom seemed to really want to spend more time with me. Enough to pay for me to stay with him in this gorgeous hotel, and to pay for dinner for all five of my friends and me. 

"I'll stay."

~~~~~~~

I sat at the table next to Tom. I stared in disbelief at three of the people at the table. I was having dinner with Tom Hardy, Andrew Lee Potts and Benedict Cumberbatch. My friends all looked on at the the group of actors, laughing and drinking. Carrick was the first to actually speak up.

"So this is happening? Im not having a cheese dream or anything?"

Andrew burst out laughing. "This is happening. At least I hope it is. This wine is to delicious to be missing out on."

I smirked. He was adorable. I wanted to ruffle his hair and cuddle him like a teddy bear. Tom had told me it was Andy who'd originally emailed me back. Apparently Tom had been worrying too much about what to write, so Andy wrote it for him. He'd bounded over and trapped me in a bear hug before formally introducing himself. I'd laughed. 

Benedict had been less excitable. He'd shaken my hand upon meeting me, but not really spoken to me since. It was making me feel a bit uncomfortable; the way he kept glaring at me. Had I done something terrible already?

Tom Hardy was almost as adorable at Andrew. He looked tougher but he had given me a squeeze too when I'd met him. He was joking easily with all my friends, and I could see him and Aaron were getting on like a house on fire.

After the main course (which i ate very delicately), I stepped outside for a breather. I heard the door open and thought it would be Carrick or Peter come out to check on me. I turned instead and saw Benedict standing there.

"Umm, hi Benedict. Can I help you?"

He squinted at me. "He can't be hurt again. If you're going to love him and leave him and sell the story, I advise you to turn away now. I will not let my friend be hurt. Not by some comic whore."

My breath caught in the back of my throat. I stiffened and squared up to him as much as I could for my height.

"Listen here. I understand that you don't trust me. If Tom had picked me up out of a screaming crowd of girls as himself, I'd understand even more. But as it is, I didn't know who he was until after I'd confessed I liked him and was interested. I loved his personality and his jokes. I'm sure he told you that I fainted this afternoon when I discovered who he was. I don't know who you think you are to be able to go around calling people whores, but I won't put up with it. And if you carry on behaving like this, I'll sell the story of how sweet Benedict Cumberbatch goes around accusing people of being whores, just because his friend likes them. Now leave me alone."

I was crying by the end of my speech. But being called a whore really struck a chord with me and I couldn't let it slide. I'd thought he was a nice person, but I wouldn't put up with being slandered for nothing. 

He stood there dumbstruck. I wiped my eyes and stormed inside. Karen had very kindly ordered some chocolate cake for me. I gave her a squeeze and tucked in. I could feel Tom, Tom and Andrew looking at me but I ignored it. Benedict was their friend and I wasn't about to turn them all against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I've had hell of a time over the past couple of months and I'm only just starting to climb over it. 
> 
> I know this is short. But my current mood is sad and depressing and this chapter didn't need too much sad and depressing. So I offer this as a peace offering, until I can next update. 
> 
> By the way, I'm just in the middle of writing an Anita Blake style sort of fanfiction, using her universe but set in England, with totally different characters . Anyone interested?


	6. How About Now?

~Tom~

Something was up with Marie. I realised I hadn't known her long enough to recognise that there was an issue, but her friends all had furrowed brows as well when they glanced in her direction. She'd been much quieter since returning to the table. I glanced at Andrew who raised an eyebrow in my direction, then shrugged, and stole a forkful of her chocolate cake.

"Hey!" At least someone had gotten her attention, even if it was the overgrown two-year-old.

Andrew popped the cake in his mouth. "I wanted to know if it was nicer than Hardy's carrot cake!" he smiled. 

She softened and patted his cheek. "I think it might be." She pushed the plate slightly in his direction so he could reach better, and took small forks of the soft dessert.

I placed my hand on her waist, and she jumped slightly and looked in my direction. "Mind if I have a bite?" I smiled at her.

She speared a piece with her fork, and offered it to me. I ate the piece and groaned. It was heavenly. I noticed as she turned back to her cake, that her eyes flicked to Benedict quickly, over my shoulder, before looking down at the cake and eating quietly again.

I frowned and stood up. "Benedict, I'd like a word." he looked up at me and patted his mouth with his napkin before excusing himself from the table and following me to the men's room.

"What's up, Tom?"

"What did you say to her?" I glared at him. He was my best friend but I didn't need him pushing her away from me before I even got the opportunity to see who she really was.

"I told her you'd been hurt before, and I wouldn't let her hurt you." He shrugged. "I was only looking out for you."

"What did she say back?"

"She got quite offensive, and threatened to tell spread rumours to the press about me pouncing on unsuspecting girls and calling them whores! I'm telling you, she's trouble."

"Did you call her a whore?" It didn't sound like Benedict, but Marie didn't seem the gossip type.

"I won't even dignify that with an answer." He made to walk past me.

"Did you call Marie a whore? Give me a straight answer. Or I'll tell the press."

He chewed his lips. "Yes. I called her a comic whore. Just like all the other girls at those events. They all arrive hoping to see the men they so fancy from television and film. And when they do, they latch and refuse to let go. You know that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "What the actual fuck, Benedict?! She didn't even know I was me when she met me! How can she be on me because of who I am. She liked me when she thought I was just a SyFy nerd. For fuck's sake, Ben. I can't believe you'd do this to me. You're supposed to be my friend!"

Benedict tried to backpedal. "No I didn't mean it like a whore whore. I was just trying to- Tom I am your friend, I want you happy and safe, not - "

I lost it. "Happy and safe?! Happy and safe?! What if Marie was my shot at happy and safe?! You can't judge people on my behalf! I had a lapse in judgement once! ONCE! Not consistently! I have learned from my mistakes. I can only hope and pray you learn from yours, or you will find yourself a very lonely man."

"But she's a fan-"

"Oh get Sherlock another crumpet! I noticed that for fuck's sake! I figured it out when she fainted flat on her back in my hotel room! Go home, Ben. Go home and figure yourself out."

I left the bathroom, and returned to the table. I smiled at the company surrounding us. "May I suggest we all retire to my hotel? I am more than willing to pay for some rooms for the night."

Andrew starting bouncing in his chair. "Drinky! Drinky! Drinky! Drinky!"

Hardy looked at me. "Drinks of course will be on Andrew." he supplied on my behalf. 

Marie's friends muttered amongst themselves briefly. Karen turned to me. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, Mr Hiddleston-"

"Tom, I insist."

"Well, Tom, we'd love to, but we'd have to collect our luggage from our old hotel first, if that would be okay?"

Andrew piped up. "I wanna go! I wanna see where Carrick and Karen and Colin and Peter and Marie lived! I wanna help!"

Hardy shouted over the the din Andrew was making. "Okay!" Andy shut up and looked at Tom with wide eyes. "Me and you will go and collect our new friends' luggage, so we can take them to the hotel afterwards, and Tom can walk back to the hotel with Marie." He looked at me and I nodded gratefully. Marie was still silent.

Then Andy piped up again. "What about Ben?"

I looked at him. "Ben isn't feeling too great at the minute so he's gone home already."

Andy squealed. "No grown ups! Yaaaaay!"

I sighed and took Marie's hand, helping her into her jacket, and promising to see everyone at the hotel in a bit. I walked slowly with Marie. 

"I know what Ben said to you." I managed eventually.

She looked at me with scared wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back to him." she tried to release my hand but I held on tighter.

"No, he deserved it. He had no right. It's my life."

I saw the tension flow out of her shoulders and she let a smile slip in my direction. "Oh thank god."

I smiled. "So how do you feel about a party in my hotel room? You and your friends, and me, Tom and Andy?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you now that everyone is pretty good at holding their drinks. Except Karen. Karen will be on her arse by 10."

I squeezed her hand, "Well in that case we'll just have to make the most of her inebriated state."

*~*~*

Next morning I woke with a banging headache, and a weight on my stomach and one of my arms. I looked down and saw Marie draped across my tummy, snoring softly, with her hair splayed across her eyes. But she wasn't on my arm. I looked at the offending limb, and saw Andy clinging to it for dear life, and, just past him, Tom was cuddling one of his legs from the floor. I sighed, and slid my arm out from Andy's grip. Then I lifted Marie off my stomach and onto her back on the bed, where she cuddled into the covers and rubbed her nose before falling back to sleep. 

Andy had started whimpering, as I stood up, but I saw Tom give a hard tug on his leg, and he shut up. As I crossed the room, I took in everyone's location.

_Marie, fully dressed in bed._

_Andy, fully dressed, on bed._

_Tom, topless, on floor by bed._

_Aaron, boxers only, covered in Sharpie, armchair._

_Peter, topless, asleep on top of Carrick on sofa_

_Carrick, indeterminate state, under Peter on sofa._

I frowned. Colin and Karen were nowhere to be seen. I looked down at myself.  _Tom, topless, middle of room._ As I entered the bathroom, and undid my pants to pee, I looked towards the bath, and saw Colin and Karen, fully dressed, covered in Sharpie drawings, asleep in the bathtub. I rolled my eyes, and peed quickly. 

As I was washing my hands, I heard a voice, which I assumed belong to Aaron, shout "Who the fuck coloured me in?!"

I snorted, and went to face the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME. ENJOY THIS THINGY I DID AT 1 AM FOR YOU ALL EVEN THOUGH I'M UP AT 6. LOOOOOOVVVVEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> But yeah... life and stuff.... i got writer's block on this story because there were other ideas wizzing around my head which i had to get out before I could carry on here.


	7. Don't Stop

~Marie~

I spent my time in London like a dream with Tom. We went out for dinner every night, and he took me on a tour of all the sights in London, letting me take photos to my hearts content, with Andy and Tom Hardy crashing occasionally with Peter and Carrick and the crew, whom the three actors had taken a liking to, and paid for them to stay the extra few days with me.

One day, we sat on the grass in Regent’s Park, Tom sunbathing, and me beside him writing in my journal. Carrick and Peter were taking photos of the rest of the boys playing football, and Karen was putting small braids in my hair in random spots. She was sat in the centre of my back as I lay on my stomach. Tom rolled onto his side, watching my scribbling away.

“What are you writing?”

I flicked my eyes over to him, while he drew circles on my elbow. “Anything that comes to mind. Random words, smells, thoughts.”

“Is that all you write in there?”

My face flushed.

Karen leant down between us, squashing my whole body flat against the floor. “She writes fanfiction in there.”

I kicked my leg back, and caught her backside, and she yelped and sat back up, tugging the braid she was working on. Tom had a cat-like grin on his face. “About who?”

“No-one. Nothing! Just stuff.”

He shrugged, and went back to sunbathing, his sunglasses hiding his eyes from me, but I had a feeling I’d have seen a sparkle of mischief in them if he wasn’t wearing them.

Before anything else could happen, Andy plopped down onto Tom’s stomach, with Hardy sitting on his knees, and Colin tackling Karen off me so Aaron and Carrick could pile on top of me. Quiet time was clearly over.

*~*~*

The end of the week came too soon, and we getting ready to pile onto the coach back to Manchester. Andy and Tom were playing slaps with Carrick and Aaron, and Karen was already half asleep from her travel sickness tablets.

Tom hugged me tightly to his chest. I hugged back. I still couldn’t quite believe how everything had changed from this time last week.

“I have to go, Tom. My family, and my job, and uni work? You don’t create a conductive environment for study.” I stuck my tongue out, and he sniggered.

“Okay. One last photo.” He pulled me to him and took a selfie style photo, me grinning like a maniac, and him softly kissing my hair.

Carrick shouted out. “Guys last group photo in London!” He shoved up against my back, squishing me between him and Tom, and everyone else squashed in as well, taking a photo of all of us. He kissed my cheek, and flounced to the bus with Peter and Aaron in tow. Karen sleepily said goodbye to everyone, and Colin did the rounds before climbing onto the bus behind her. Andy and Hardy squeezed them between me tightly.

“Thanks for making Comic-Con more interesting, Marie! You’re a cutie patootie!” Andy kissed my nose and Tom ruffled my hair, before leaving me and the tall dark-haired beauty to say goodbye.

“Email me when you’re home safe okay?” he said, stroking my cheek.

I nodded. “I really can’t thank you enough-…”

He shushed me by pulling my face to his and kissing me softly. I could hear whoops and cheers coming from behind me, and I was sure I’d turned pink up to my ears. Tom pulled away, and I blushed harder and grinned cheesily. “It was my pleasure. Keep in touch, Alice.”

“You too, Hatter.” I boarded the bus and sat on the side where I could see Tom. He waved me off, with Andy jumping up and down like a kangaroo, and Hardy grinning and nodding. I waved back, and sank down into my seat after they finally slid out of view.

Peter knelt up from his seat in front of me and peered down at me as I pulled my journal out of my bag. “He’s a real catch, gorgeous girl.”

Carrick piped up beside him “Absolutely!”

“Don’t I know it?” I grinned. I looked at my journal, and flipped to the last page I wrote on. There, in a penmanship that was certainly not my own, in red pen, was written:

_I love you Alice. Always will._

I held my journal close, and cuddled it, as I dozed off to sleep, a tear running down my cheek, wondering when he’d gotten hold of my journal to write that.

*~*~*

~Tom~

“Do you think she got my note, Andy?”

“I’m sure she did. Can we go for ice cream now?”


End file.
